Cliché
by LiverQuiver
Summary: I bet his smile could bring Chuck Norris to tears." A oneshot for AkuRoku day.


**.A/N.  
**A oneshot for AkuRoku day. It may very well be suckish, but enjoy anyway!

**

* * *

**

**September 26, 2008.**

My sad excuse for a sister gave me this journal for my birthday. Don't tell her I'm using it. Well, I don't suppose you _can, _because you're a book. Well, anyways. Let me tell you a little about myself.

I'm Axel. Some people think I'm weird.

Sure, I use a black marker instead of eyeliner, but that's okay. _Maybe_ I have a habit of smelling my food before every bite, but that's not too bad. My "weirdness" isn't what I'm trying to get at right now. It's my _gorgeous _blonde, blue-eyed boyfriend.

Okay, _technically_, we aren't really dating. But it doesn't matter, because I love Roxas, and Roxas loves me. He just doesn't know it yet.

He's in my fourth period calculus class. Sometimes I pay his brother to do my homework.

I met him in that class on the first day of school. I sat behind him and threw wads of paper at his head, and he kept glaring at me. It was cute. When the teacher called my name for attendance, little Blondie turned around and said, "What kind of name is Axel? Sounds like 'asshole.'" I immediately responded with a nicer, "Well, I like your name. It rocks-ass."

He hit me in the head with his textbook. Nobody appreciates a good pun anymore.

I think he hates me because all my friends are girls. I say it's because I'm a ladies' man. My best friend, Larxene, says it's because I'm a homosexual. I don't like to argue with her. She has a taser. Besides, that's _half _true. I'm bisexual, which is way cooler, because it sounds like "bicycle". Kinda.

Anyway, I took to sitting with Roxas at lunch. My friends followed me. The look on his face was adorable! One minute he was all alone with his cheese sandwich, and the next, he was surrounded by a pack of beautiful people!

Well, I'm assuming that "freaky" means "beautiful" in his book. Namine, another friend of mine, kept flirting with him at first, but I convinced her to obsess over Riku instead.

Riku's really popular with the ladies. And he has girl hair. It's all long and shiny and shit.

She ended up going out with his best friend, Sora. What a girly name. I think he's really a lesbian woman.

Uhm. Long entries suck. My hand hurts.

No more long entries.

**September 29, 2008.**

This is a first for me. I've never actually felt this deeply for a boy before. Hell, not even a _girl_! Ever since I first laid eyes on him freshmen year, it began to be extremely hard to take them away. Three years later, and he _finally _acknowledges my existence. You wouldn't _believe_ the state of ecstasy I'm in.

I believe I'm getting on his nerves already. Every time he looks at me, I feel like I want to crawl into a fiery pit of death. It's great.

**October 1, 2008.**

I figured I could hypnotize Roxas with my eyes into smiling today. He looked at me strangely. I wonder what he looks like when he's happy. I bet it's beautiful. I bet his smile can bring Chuck Norris to tears.

**October 2, 2008.**

Today I was dubbed the "Eye Rapist."

In my opinion, that's a huge improvement from "freak." I think he's warming up to me.

**October 6, 2008.**

I threw more wads of paper at Roxas' head today. He tackled me.

I love Mondays.

**October 13, 2008.**

The principal told me to stay away from Roxas.

I hate Mondays.

**October 22, 2008.**

I'm staying away from Roxas. It's so weird, because this is not what I'm used to. I'm used to getting anyone and anything I want when I want it.

I _hate _staying away from him, and I'd prefer his glares and wary looks over his recent habit of pointedly avoiding my gaze. Maybe I should stop staring.

**October 23, 2008.**

Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stop staring at that beautiful blue-eyed _angel? _Extremely. But, I managed it. Barely. That's only because we had our seats changed today, and I now sit in the front of the room, while he sits in the back left corner. Goodbye, paper throwing days.

**October 27, 2008.**

Mondays still suck. I thought I felt someone staring at me in calculus, but I didn't look up.

**November 4, 2008.**

Roxas wasn't at school today. Someone came to clean out his locker.

**November 27, 2008.**

Happy Thanksgiving. I wasn't hungry.

**December 19, 2008.**

Winter break starts tomorrow. I don't really care. I also have nothing to look forward to when it ends. Roxas will most likely be ready to start school in whatever town he moved to.

I haven't spoken to Larxene for a while. She's been sitting with this pink haired guy at lunch nowadays. Namine's preoccupied with Sora.

**February 12, 2009.**

Without Roxas, calculus is just _math._

**May 9, 2009.**

Graduating soon. What's the point?

**July 4, 2009.**

Working at Starbucks. Fourth of July gets busy, I guess. Still deciding whether or not to go to college.

**July 21, 2009.**

Quit my job. Spend my days at the park, watching my little brother on the swings.

**August 13, 2009.**

I was at my usual bench in the park today. From the corner of my eye, I saw sandy blonde hair and a shade of blue that I hadn't seen in a long time. I ignored it, because it couldn't be _possible. _A wad of paper suddenly collided with my head. I looked up and saw the beautiful face I've been missing for months.

_"Guess who, asshole?"_

Somewhere out there, Chuck Norris was crying.

* * *

**.A/N.  
**Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
